The present invention relates to an illumination device for a vehicle.
Illumination devices formed as a blinking light are known in the art and disclosed for example in the German document DE 33 36 178 A1. This illumination device has a light source and a reflector which reflects the light emitted by the light source in a light outlet direction of the illumination device. The light outlet direction of the illumination device is substantially the traveling direction of the vehicle. When additionally also a light emission in a direction which deviates from the light outlet is needed, there are difficulties in the use of the light emitted by the light source. For example there are provisions in accordance with which the visibility of the light emitted by a front blinking light in lateral direction is needed. In order to satisfy these requirements, separate illumination devices for lateral light outlet direction are utilized which correspondingly are expensive.